Kingdom Souls
by Jack.E.Fect
Summary: What if Kingdom Hearts had different Characters, what if there was a way to solve the problem of the first game in a more efficient way? Check it out as Jacob ventures the Kingdom Hearts world with a new twist.
1. Preface

Kingdom Souls

**Preface: **Hundreds of years ago there was a world. The world was overrun by the darkness in man's soul. People were committing sins of the flesh and other harmful acts. There was no longer love, and peace anywhere, anywhere that is except for in the souls of children. Happily running around and having fun, children were not yet exposed to these dangers. They lived happily co-existing with adults and their wicked ways and ever so occasionally bringing out the child within them. But it was not enough, pretty soon the world could not take it and the soul within it began to die because of all the bad deeds and hatred. The world would separate it self and no one would survive. The kids realized this mission and created a "tool". They used the tool when the darkness in one's soul got out of control and they would vanquish the being. They were able to save the world by unlocking its own soul. The world was not un-damaged. It began a series of hundreds upon hundreds of worlds. These worlds reflected the children's souls and there essence remains on these worlds forever. But darkness does not remain undefeated. As the worlds were imperfect and still susceptible to the darkness…in one's Soul.


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

**Chapter 1: Destiny Island**

Jacob motions to Jeffery

"Bring it on. He says with a smirk

Jeffery fiercely runs at Jacob who in turn jumps over him and kicks him in the back sending Jeffery flying into the pond behind him. Jeffery shots out the water that had gone into his mouth and leapt out of the pond to run at Jacob. He then pulled out his weapon from it's holder. Jacob then did the same and ran at Jeffery also their swords clashed together and with a furry of splinters they began a furious fight.

They aroused the sand and they were in a big cloud when Jesse came. He and Jeffery were actually, When the dust had settled, standing there With their swords locked and dirty looks on their faces. Jacob was the first to crack he laughed and laughed. Jesse and Jeffery looked at each other and did the same. They Laughed until night fall when they just laid there looking at the stars.

You see Jeffery and Jacob have known each other since they were little kids and until a few years ago were not that close. And as for Victoria she's actually not from the island she came here earlier this year. She speaks Spanish, and is light skinned with brown hair. Jacob is an African American in every used meaning of the term. He is not too white but not so black. Since his mother was born and raised in Baltimore she is white American and his dad was born and raised in Liberia an African country he later immigrated to America where he met his lovely wife. Jacob has sort of has a very curly afro. Jeffery is a black-American whose mother is from Trinidad he has an afro but you will usually see him with dreads. They meet Victoria at a school nearby and Jeffery's relative Ray-Ray became friends but after that terrible accident were Ray-Ray died Victoria was left without a friend, so Jeffery and Jacob allowed her to hang out with them and they have been friends since then. They all live on Destiny Islands, A beautiful island that has a tree house all around it, the tree house in which Ray-Ray supposedly died in.

"Hey Jeffery." said Victoria.

"Hmm?" said Jeffery.

"What do you think is beyond the stars?" She said.

"I don't know what do you think Jacob?" Jeffery directed the question.

"I think…" began Jacob "That there are hundreds of worlds beyond the stars."

"Really?" Said Jeffery, surprised. "You think that?

"No, not really." said Jacob. "You guys believe anything, even that God guy I mean c'mon an

all powerful being please."

"YOU DON'T BELIVE IN GOD!?!" Jeffery and Victoria said in unison

"No…" Said Jacob feeling small

"Oh that's a problem" concludes Jeffery.

That Night when everyone was asleep, Sora i.. Jacob was wide awake

Well at least he thought was. He was receiving a dream from "way up there" Telling him about the other worlds and how he would try to reach his friends but would not get there unless he held on to God and

believed but for some reason he couldn't but he was going to try to find other worlds and maybe just maybe he would believe he decided.

The next day he sees Riku I...I Mean Jeffery sitting on a fallen coconut tree.

"Hey Jacob come here." said Jeffery

"Ummm…" Jacob began "I need to tell you something"

"Don't interrupt me!" said Jeffery sternly

"Sorry" said Jacob Again feeling small.

"Look what I found. Said Jeffery "It's a papua star fruit the rarest. "

"Wow!" Said Jacob But why is it soo

Rare? he then asked.

You never heard of one?!? Jeffery asked in astonishment

No Said Jacob

Well its said that whoever eats it with someone else gets their fates

locked forever.

Cool Said Jacob

You could eat it with Victoria. Jeffery teased

No I'm so over her. Jacob said in his own defense

Sure. said Jeffery unbelieving

You know she goes out with that island dude

right?

What really? Said Jacob now feeling very sad

Yup. said Jeffery

But that's not a problem is it Jacob?

He asked with a smirk

"No no. Said Jacob snapping back from a dazed stare.

"Well we better get going" Jeffery started. "we have a lot of stuff to do before we take off…"

Jacob spent the rest of the day searching for things for their trip. They were going to look for other worlds and they were building a raft that would take them there. He spent awhile looking at his paupu and pondering the sight. He turned it over and say a huge bite had been taken out of the top. He wondered who had taken it. He decided it wouldn't hurt and took a bite as well and left the paupu in his secret place behind the tree house. Walking out Jacob noticed Victoria up against that island boy. He was whispering something in her ear. She giggled and she left to go look for Jeffery. Jacob didn't like him that much, he had a strange habit of always getting into fights with his red ball.. Jacob walked up to him and pushed a finger in his chest.

"You and me at the fallen palm at noon, don't miss it" He said threateningly.

"Hope you don't mind if I bring a few friends do you?" He said jeeringly looking up at Jacob who was walking away.

"I don't mind you're gunna need all the help you can get" Jacob said confidently walking away to get his sword.

Returning he faced three equally happy kids. It was Denis, Suhari, and Feliz. Standing around. Suhari wielded a jump rope as a whip. Feliz went with a basic approach and held a red stick. Denis of course still held his ball pitcher style.

"Bring it on wimp" Denis Said as he threw his ball. With lightning fast reflexes Jacob deflects the ball off his sword star-wars style. He then did a three sixty and hit the ball onto a collision course with Denis's face. Leaving out the gory details Jacob ran up to Feliz and hit his sword. They went into a furry and even though Feliz overshadowed him Jacob was able to take control and whack the sword out of his hand and make him beg for mercy. He then felt a sharp pain in the center of his back. He turned to see Suhari had whipped him a good one between his shoulder blades. The rope was again heading to his face, but he caught it around his sword and was able to pull it free of her hands. He hated hurting girls so he went to comfort her she simply slapped him and stalked off. "ooff" Jacob said as the air was knocked out of him because Denis had recovered and thrown the ball at him. He threw it again and again until Jacob was reduced to the ground in a whimpering ball. Denis walked up to him and pulled the sword free of his hand and stepped back triumphant as he raised the sword. Just then the sword let out a burst that threw back Denis. The Sword fell and it was not the same wooden one but it was metal and key shaped right before it turned wooden again. Jacob was able to stand again and he recovered his sword and looked down at Denis who was passed out on the floor. He left the scene and scrutinized his Sword as he walked past the palm trees and to the other side of the island. He walked past Victoria who was discarding a small core that was star shaped. She smiled up at Jacob as he helped her to her feet. She stood up holding tight onto his hand. It felt nice to be in such close contact with this extremely beautiful girl. She led him through a small opening in the rock face that separated the island. Riku was waiting on the other side. He glanced at their intertwined hands and Victoria immediately let go and smiled at Jeffery as well and gave him a hug. She stepped back and got distracted by the core she had ditched.

"So what should we call the ship?" Jeffery asked Jacob.

"The Black Pearl!" Jacob hastily replied. "it sounds awesome"

"Naw, I was thinking Excalibur, it sounds sophisticated."

"Oh yeah? Race me for title!" Jacob Challenged

"Your on, Victoria You keep track and decide who wins." Jeffery said.

"One, two three go." Victoria said as Jacob and Jeffery started running in the general direction of the other side of the bay. They ran up to the rotting bridge and prepared to jump. Jeffery made the mistake of stepping onto the rotting wood taking Jacob down with him. They grabbed onto the other side and pulled up. Running back for the steps on the other side they decided to grab the pulley and rope. Jacob made it first and got a running leap at it, just as Jeffery grabbed his leg to slow him down. The pulley left the cliff and Jeffery was left dangling from Jacob leg as they flew over the gap between two edges. They reached the other side but Jeffery fell down before reaching the ledge. Jacob jumped up and turned to run back. Jacob began running with all his might to reach the place they started from. Jacob cleared the short distance between adjacent trees nearly 10 feet in the air. He leaped from tree to tree all the way back to the finish line to see Jeffery with his arm around Victoria's shoulder eyeing him with an eyebrow angled up.

"Took you long enough." Jeffery said with a smirk. Frustrated, Jacob plopped to the ground. Victoria walked up to him and sat down next to him. The sky grew dark and thunder rumbled in the distance. Drops began to fall on their heads.

"Maybe we should go home, eh?" She suggested wrapping her arm around his. Jacob nodded slowly and stood up to hug Victoria goodbye.

Jacob want home and began to sleep through the growing storm.


	3. Character List

Disclaimer: I own no characters in Kingdom Hearts or Disney the entire story line is not mine I own only my own Name.

Note: All Disney Characters Remain the same no changes were made to Disney worlds.

**Destiny Island Characters:**

Jacob: Sora

Jeffery: Riku

Victoria: Kairi

Denis: Kid with red ball

Feliz: Kid with red stick

Suhari: Jump rope girl

**Radiant Garden/Hallow Bastion/ Traverse Town Characters:**

Suki: Leon

Candice: Yuffie

Dachel: Aerith

DeQuan: Ansem the Wise/DiZ

Marjon: Cid


End file.
